1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods that may be used in tissue ablation procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring ablation size during tissue ablation procedures in real-time.
2. Background of Related Art
In the treatment of diseases such as cancer, certain types of cancer cells have been found to denature at elevated temperatures (which are slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells). These types of treatments, known generally as hyperthermia therapy, typically utilize electromagnetic radiation to heat diseased cells to temperatures above 41° C. while maintaining adjacent healthy cells at lower temperatures where irreversible cell destruction will not occur. Procedures utilizing electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue may include ablation of the tissue.
Microwave ablation procedures, e.g., such as those performed for menorrhagia, are typically done to ablate the targeted tissue to denature or kill the tissue. Many procedures and types of devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation therapy are known in the art. Such microwave therapy is typically used in the treatment of tissue and organs such as the prostate, heart, and liver.
One non-invasive procedure generally involves the treatment of tissue (e.g., a tumor) underlying the skin via the use of microwave energy. The microwave energy is able to non-invasively penetrate the skin to reach the underlying tissue. However, this non-invasive procedure may result in the unwanted heating of healthy tissue. Thus, the non-invasive use of microwave energy requires a great deal of control.
Currently, there are several types of systems and methods for monitoring ablation zone size. In certain instances, one or more types of sensors (or other suitable devices) are operably associated with the microwave ablation device. For example, in a microwave ablation device that includes a monopole antenna configuration, an elongated microwave conductor may be in operative communication with a sensor exposed at an end of the microwave conductor. This type of sensor is sometimes surrounded by a dielectric sleeve.
Typically, the foregoing types of sensors are configured to function (e.g., provide feedback to a controller for controlling the power output of a power source) when the microwave ablation device is inactive, i.e., not radiating. That is, the foregoing sensors do not function in real-time. Typically, the power source is powered off or pulsed off when the sensors are providing feedback (e.g., tissue temperature) to the controller and/or other device(s) configured to control the power source.